Platinum Dragon Lord
Platinum Dragon Lord (プラチナム・ドラゴンロード) is a Dragon Lord, the most powerful dragons in the New World. He is also the child of the Dragon Emperor. Additionally, Platinum Dragon Lord serves as one of the councilors in the Argland Council State. Appearance Platinum Dragon Lord is a dragon with a very majestic form. It has white sparkling scales as if it was wearing a white faint light that flows glittery. It is graceful and elegant enough to make you think whether this is really the strongest species or a work of art. Despite the Dragon Lord's colossal body, the tone of his voice can emanate gentleness. Personality It seems that Platinum Dragon Lord is good-natured as he respects his colleagues, and had actually helped humans in their fight against the Evil Deities. For instance, he gives away some of the Eight Greed Kings' items from Eryuentiu to the Thirteen Heroes as a way to aid them in battle. As a former member of the Thirteen Heroes, he is friendly with a few humans in the group, one of which is Rigrit Bers Caurau. In a way, Platinum Dragon Lord can also be reminiscent of his past time spent with the Thirteen Heroes and fighting the Evil Deities. On the other hand, Platinum Dragon Lord doesn't seem to bear any form of arrogance, refusing the claim made by Rigrit as being the strongest. Background Platinum Dragon Lord is a Dragon Lord which guards the items of the Eight Greed Kings, including the guild weapon for centuries to come after they had perished. With the exception of one player two hundred years ago, it regarded the rest of the YGGDRASIL players as a severe threat to the New World. Two centuries earlier, it controlled an armor as a fake identity and helped the Thirteen Heroes. When Platinum Dragon Lord actually revealed his true identity, it made the rest of the members complained about the deception over and over again. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc While flying in mid-air, Platinum Dragon Lord confronted Shalltear Bloodfallen standing still right after the Black Scripture left her there under an incomplete mind-control. When he is in her field of range, she responded by jumping towards the Dragon Lord who is above her on air and attack him with a scratch at his suit of armor. Unfazed by her attack, Platinum Dragon Lord then coordinated one of the weapons floating around him to hit Shalltear back offensively in response to her assault. As a result, Shalltear was thrown back onto the ground in smokes and amidst it, became fully equipped from armor to weapon. When Ainz caught a glimpse of Shalltear armed with full equipment thanks to Nigredo's efforts in locating her, Ainz would later on, confront Shalltear still standing all alone from a distance without Platinum Dragon Lord around. In a way, he also understood the fact that there wasn't nobody secretly present in their vicinity or nearby. This could only implied that the Dragon Lord may have lost the battle with Shalltear and left the area prior to Ainz ever discovering him. The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance, Evileye estimated that Jaldabaoth was as strong as Platinum Dragon Lord and concluded that both beings were beyond her understanding, hence the exact power level was unknown. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Platinum Dragon Lord awakens from his slumber as he is greeted with a visit by Rigrit and the two discuss the strange occurrences happening in the world lately. At the same time, she has taken notice of the Dragon Lord's suit of armor being partly damaged for some odd reason. Thereafter, they have brief conversations in regard to what happen to the ring made through Wild Magic formerly in the hands of Rigrit, and about Evileye's skills and growth. The Dragon Lord later on, also spoke of his encounter with an unknown, but very powerful vampire and that it being the sole cause for the hole created in the armor's right shoulder. Because of that, the vampire's presence and strength does help him confirmed his own suspicions that the threat of players who corrupt the world according to him have appear yet again after some centuries pass. Rigrit was willing to offer Platinum Dragon Lord ideas on how to prepare for it as he should seek aid from potential allies that might want to work with him. She recommended that the best possible candidates out there for him to recruit allies will be his fellow Dragon Lords who back then didn't take up arms against the Eight Greed Kings. However, the Dragon Lord quickly dismisses that idea aside, since he knows they aren't the type to lend him aid. He felt the chances of waking an unnamed female individual up at the deepest level of the sea city is higher and can likely assist him. Though Rigrit doubts such event will happen anytime soon, stating that their leader could've given them more necessary information in regard to players if he didn't die so abruptly two hundred years ago. The Dragon Lord concludes that their leader's death could not be prevented after he had killed his friend who arrived in this world with him and understands why one would want to reject resurrection. Regardless of what happen in the past, the Dragon Lord then proceeds to request Rigrit's help to gather information which match the guild weapon he has in possession or other YGGDRASIL's special items like the reinforced armor owned by Red Drop. Abilities and Powers Apart from once being a member of the Thirteen Heroes, Rigrit also regards him as the strongest being in the world. Thus, Platinum Dragon Lord might possibly be the strongest Dragon Lord at present while possessing the Eight Greed Kings' items in the floating castle after their demise. Evileye even thought that Jaldabaoth is as strong as Platinum Dragon Lord to the point where she could not determine who was stronger among the two. It is, therefore, left undecided due to their tremendous powers they both possess being beyond her own understanding. As a Dragon Lord among Dragon Lords, his perceptive abilities were said to be far better than that of normal dragons. Hence, anyone who wanted to sneak up to him without being caught had to be exceptionally skilled in the area of infiltration or hiding their presence. Despite his long lifespan, he only knew a handful of people who could actually pull this feat off to his acknowledgement. First would be the other Dragon Lords who he considered to be his fellow equals, followed by the assassin Izaniya and the necromancer Rigrit of the Thirteen Heroes. According to Draudillon's grandfather, Platinum Dragon Lord also seems to possess some sort of unknown ultimate attack via using Wild Magic, but that has yet to be seen. To demonstrate his might, Platinum Dragon Lord has fought against Shalltear by controlling a suit of armor remotely from afar, and felt the presence of that vampire as evil in nature. This could possibly indicate that Platinum Dragon Lord was able to make out the enemy's karma values and alignment after confronting it. Nevertheless, it seems apparent that Platinum Dragon Lord was obviously inferior to Shalltear under that condition and wasn't using his main body to fight. While so, he happens to be one of the few remaining users of Wild Magic at present. On the other hand, the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy has even stated that if they did battle with him, they ran the possible risk of their country being reduced to scorched earth. When controlling the suit of armor in battle, it seems to not only fly on air, but Platinum Dragon Lord could control and use multiple weapons levitating around the armor for offensive purposes. This includes directing the floating weapons toward a specific target offensively and raining it down from above where the user is at. By doing so, he was able to launch a powerful attack at Shalltear, forcing her to be fully equipped with both legendary class armor and weapon. His armor seems somehow resistant and unscathed from a scratch by one of Shalltear's hands, but by the time of his reunion with Rigrit however, it have already been damaged and beaten up. On the right shoulder of the armor was a hole created by Shalltear's Spuit Lance piecing it. Based on the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord is considered to be the most powerful dragon out of all the five permanent members within the Argland Council State. Although he is called a Dragon Lord in the present timeline, he is estimated to be vastly inferior compared to the Dragon Lords from five hundred years ago. Despite being a user of Wild Magic, he still possess power which barely exceeded that of a child. Relationships Rigrit Bers Caurau The two have known each other for a long time, since the time they were both part of the Thirteen Heroes. They're still friends regardless of what transpired in the past. For instance, she knows that Platinum Dragon Lord deceived the group when he used his armor persona, but didn't let this ruined their friendship. Reasonably so, the two are still in good term with each other as they were willing to cooperate on issues like players and how to deal with them in the near future. This would include Rigrit's part of offering suggestions or advice to Platinum Dragon Lord such as requesting for military aid from his fellow Dragon Lords. Evileye Platinum Dragon Lord remembers his time with Evileye fondly. Izaniya According to the Dragon Lord himself, she was one of the few people that could sneak up on him, earning his respect to the assassin's abilities. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord doesn't notice Nazarick until the end of the former part. Rigrit informs him about Ainz Ooal Gown in the epilogue. * It is likely that Platinum Dragon Lord's residence is within the floating castle of the Eight Greed Kings, as it preserves their guild weapon. If the Eight Greed King's guild weapon were to be destroyed by any means, this would also mean destruction of their guild headquarter. * Under the guise of his armor controlled by him from afar, Platinum Dragon Lord may be considered a discreet participant in the war against Evil Deities until the Thirteen Heroes find out about his true identity. Quotes * (To Rigrit): "Oh? That ring is gone, what happened? I can't imagine anyone taking it from you… But it is still an item that exceed the realms of humanity. It must not fall into the wrong hands. Especially the Slane Theocracy or the likes of the Black Scripture." * (To Rigrit): "...The chances for it being just an unlucky encounter is high, but I could feel that the nature of that vampire was evil. And what a coincidence it was. Was the sudden encounter a bad luck, or was I lucky to have learned about their presence?" * (To Rigrit): "My answer is the same. It is difficult. To be frank, the ones who survived thus far are the ones who did not fight the Eight Greed Kings back then. And they are the likes of Heavenly Dragon Lord that kept flying around in the sky or Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, who knows what he is doing, holing up in that giant cave underground. I can't imagine these guys lending us aid." * (To Rigrit): "... Maybe. But my personal opinion is that the chance of waking 'her' who is sleeping at the deepest level of the sea city would be higher." * (To Rigrit): "That couldn't be helped. He was shocked after killing one of the companions who came with him. It was understandable for him to reject resurrection. Back then, weren’t you shocked as well, Rigrit?" * (To Rigrit): "This is something I had been doing all this while, but I hope for your assistance. I beseech you to collect information about items that can match that guild weapon-sword over there. Or special items like the Reinforced Armour owned by the Kingdom's Adamantite-ranked adventurers, Red Drop." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Councilors Category:Magic Casters Category:Wild Magic Users Category:Legendary Figures Category:Dragon Lords Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Argland Council State